ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Finn Army
Finn Army '''is a television series about Davis Finlay, sergeant of Finn Army, who is frequently involved in battles against Herbert Storbert, colonel of Storbert Army. Occasionally, they ally to fight off greater evil, but a pig flying is more common. There are a bunch of spinoffs like Finn Army: Superheroes and Finn Army: Finn's Spooky Stories. Parents Guide '''Sex & Nudity 7/10 * Finn tells Revere that "your penis is showing", and Revere covers his crotch. * Censored (via pixel gradient) male genitalia are seen in quite a few episodes. * In one episode, Revere and Finn are nude and they cover each other's (slightly visible) genitals. * A black square appears over a characters penis when he removes his pants. * Finn is seen watching a TV show where we see a live-action phallic creature moving around; Finn stares with interest and when his son enters the room, Finn quickly turns to the NFL channel, which is a reference to porn. * Occasional flirting. * The episode "Weenies" has many extreme innuendos. * Revere c***blocks Edwin and Roberto in one episode. * In one episode, Finn continuously exposes his birthday suit, thinking people find it humorous. * Zeus pulls a cloud open, and we briefly see a censored image of Jared Padalecki in the shower (he is fully shown, even with the censors). Zeus screams in horror. * Finn and Revere go inside a house as peeping toms, unaware that they are in Roberto's. * Finn mentions soap dropping to his son. * One episode heavily implies Finn's son laid with another child. Violence & Gore 7/10 * Instances of varying mild cartoon violence, such as a character being thrown off a cliff and exploding into blood and bones (twice). * Punching, kicking and wrestling in a cloud of dirt. * Characters organs are shown throughout. * In one episode, Finn rips off Edwin's leg. Blood and veins are depicted. * Finn touches Edwin's brain and it sprays blood. * In one episode, Finn accidentally cuts off his own hand. Do not watch if disturbed by gore and bacteria. * Characters are shot, blood is not depicted. * Finn is entered into a destruction derby in hopes of him getting killed. * Edwin is caught in 9/11. * Edwin falls through a butthole full of rotten remains and severed heads. Profanity 5/10 * Retarded, scumbag, s**t-head, s**t, murder, crap, screw, gay, and the middle finger are frequently used. Damn, hell, a*s are infrequently used. * Storbert's Army lives in an outpost called "S**t Hideout" in later episodes. * In one episode, Finn and Revere learn the f word and say it frequently (although censored). * Finn's patience is tested and he ends up shouting every curse word in existence. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking 3/10 * Finn smokes a pipe to look sophisticated. Frightening/Intense Scenes 9/10 * Occasional suicide jokes. * Edwin is always sad and masochistic. * A couple of extremely detailed and horrifying heads, monsters, peril. * Majorly intense scenes. * Hades uses lots of horrifying tricks. In one episode he becomes a corpse which rapidly ages and rots. * Edwin tells a story about The Hook. This story is scary for children. * Torture could be found violent. * Jump scares in one episode. * Lots of black comedy. * Storbert is driven to suicide by Roberto, although he survives, Roberto is rewarded. * Finn is depicted in one scene holding a mutilated body. In another, he is depicted as a serial killer. * A loud jump scare of Homer Simpson. * Hitler's decayed corpse is shown. * Edwin falls through a butthole full of rotten remains and severed heads What Rating Should Finn Army Be? What Rating Should Finn Army Be? TV-Y TV-Y7 TV-G TV-PG TV-14 TV-MA Category:TV Shows Category:Finn Army